


Fractured Past

by sasukewasameme



Series: Eren Angst [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abused Eren Yeager, Abusive Grisha Yeager, Angst, Broken Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Eren Yeager Remembers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Eren starts recovering his awful memories from the past. These memories are crucial to saving humanity but will Eren break before humanity is saved?Please read the tags. There WILL be abuse.
Series: Eren Angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fractured Past

Eren doesn't know why his memory is starting to come back. It just is. It's like when he remembered that first memory, it started a flood that made all of the other memories start to come back to him slowly.

Today, Eren remembers his father warning him to never go into his secret room. It's such a small memory that Eren wonders what's so significant about it that he would even remember it in the first place. Nonetheless, he needs to go tell Hange and Levi that he remembered something.

"I see," says Hange when he tells her his memory. Levi seems disappointed that the memory isn't very significant. Eren isn't much of a reader but they need to wait for Commander Erwin to come and it might take a while so he might as well read.

He picks a psychological horror about a girl in college being tortured and enslaved by her own best friend's father. Then, Eren gets to a particularly brutal scene where the girl's friend's father starts to strip her and prepares to rape her.

Suddenly, Eren starts to feel himself hyperventilating and panicking. Hange and Levi are quickly by his side, checking on him. But he's not there. Instead, he's in his head, remembering something. He isn't sure what he's remembering yet. For now, it's just a strong feeling of familiarity.

But as he sinks deeper and deeper into his mind, grasping for the memory, he starts to remember bits and pieces. The first is his dad saying he'll be right back. Then, a memory of being locked in a cellar in a place similar to the cell he was trapped in under the courthouse.

Then, he remembers being touched in places he never wanted to be touched. Especially by strangers. The memory changes again and he's in the cell still but someone else is touching him. His father. His dad is touching him as if he's his wife and he hates it.

Tears come to Eren's eyes as he remembers more and more. Finally, the pieces of the memory come together and piece together a puzzle: his father rented him out as an unwillingly prostitute when he was younger and he didn't have any qualms with raping his son himself.

Every day. It happened every day. Day in and day out, he was kept inside a cellar cold, hungry, and naked, waiting for the next guy to come and rape him. When Eren finally comes to, he's not sure what to say. His face is wet from tears and Hange is looking at him with concern while Levi looks at him with confused worry.

Eren doesn't know what to say. He's left speechless and broken. Quite frankly, he wants to die. "Are you okay?" Asks Hange. Eren says nothing because, no, he's not okay but at the same time, he doesn't want them to pry answers out of him. "What happened? Did you remember something?"

Eren's always been one for being truthful so when she asks this, he has to decide; will he attempt to lie to Levi and Hange and hope to get away with it or will he be honest with these people who he should trust? At first, he wants to go with the first but the more he looks into their concerned eyes, he wants to go with the latter. 

Eren takes a shaky breath and without consent, his body moves by itself, his lips betraying him. "I was raped." His voice sounds surprised when he speaks. Levi's eyes widen and then darken. Hange looks saddened and serious all at once. "Who raped you, Eren?" She asks, almost softly.

Eren has to think about how to answer that because there were a least a couple dozen different people who did that to him, including his father. So, he says the only person he knows of for sure. "My dad. And others." Levi's face goes completely dark and he looks away.

Eren looks down, feeling weak and vulnerable. They help Eren up and they sit at the table again, Eren and Hange sitting across from Levi. "Eren. We're going to need a full report on this. Think you're up to that?" Asks Hange as if she's talking to a hurt animal. 

Eren honestly isn't sure he can handle that. But does he even have a choice? These memories could be pieces of the puzzle that would save humanity. Maybe he needs to give up his own fragile state of mind for the sake of all humans. "Eren," says Levi. "Yes, sir," he replies. 

"This might be crucial to our understanding of Titans. And I don't want to push you here but you're gonna have to make a choice." And this makes Eren feel like he does, in fact, have a choice. So, he thinks. And thinks. Until, finally, he's made up his mind before he can think some more. 

"I'll do it," he says. "I'll cooperate with the report." Hange smiles at him thankfully and Levi gives him a nod. After several minutes of Hange explaining to Eren how the report would go, Commander Erwin enters the room.

The Commander sits down next to Levi and looks straight ahead at Eren. Erwin is the type to look into the eyes of those he respects or sees as equals when talking to them. "What did you remember this time?" He has a notebook and a pen out.

Hange had explained that if Erwin writes it all down, they wouldn't need a report from Eren as the Commander would already have one. Eren swallows nervously. This is it. The time has come where he has to explain his terrible memories.


End file.
